Something worth Waiting for
by Stormy thoughts-Fiery Pen
Summary: Harry's exhausted it's all over. But there is one thing he has to do first, He's gotta talk to Ginny.  My version on the events directly after the last chapter. I might lead all the way up to the epilogue i'm not sure yet. Major HG some RHr if i feel it
1. Something important I gotta do first

A/N: I really wanted to see how Harry got back with Ginny, it was obvious he did as they ended up married but I hated that Rowling skipped it. My first instinct was to search fanfiction to see if anyone else had thought this. I found plenty of stories but I found I had way to many ideas about how it should happen to enjoy many of them. I didn't think they should immediately have sex; Harry always struck me as old fashioned and kinda people pleasing. He seems to me like to guy who'd want to ask her parents permission to marry her. That kind of guy, the guy who'd want to put her on a pedestal not just get up her skirt. He's the guy who's first motherly hug was Mrs. Weasley. I think he'd search for a fulfilling relationship before taking it to the next level. He wants a companion first, I think he'd take it slow. Let her prompt him before he goes farther. So this is my interpretation.

This idea really reminded me of the song Broken by Seether and Amy Lee

* * *

"That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking now only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."

"Mate, haven't you learned," Ron piped up with a grin, "You can never have enough trouble." With that the tension began to slacken as Harry felt a new sense of freedom overwhelm him. He had a life now, he had time. Something he'd never had; he didn't need to worry about Voldermort now, he could live. For once he could live his life happy and care free, not just as the boy who lived. He smiled as a particular thread of trouble crossed his mind, one he wouldn't mind getting into; one with the most beautiful red hair he'd ever seen. And in that moment that comfy four poster bed seemed very very far away. Hermione not one to miss out on such things prodded him, "Harry, what are you going to do now?"

"'Mione, I'm gonna live" With that the three exited the Headmaster's office. Harry let out a deep breath thinking of all there was still to do; he wanted to talk to Kingsley about Snape's body. The man deserved a proper burial, a hero's burial. He was curious about how to dispose of Voldermort's corpse as well, could they burn it he wondered? Was there a special ceremony? How were they going to rebuild? Just thinking of all that had happened, of all that still needed to happen and what it had all cost them exhausted him. Yet there was still one thing he couldn't get out of his mind, one person.

"Guys, there's something I have to do before I rest. It's…It's important, I need to do it now before any more time passes. Don't worry, and don't wait up for me, I know you are tired. Ya'll have worked so hard, I thank you. Thank you soo much." Harry was pleading he felt they deserved to rest even if he couldn't.

"Harry you've got to be crazy to think we'd leave you now. I'm not walking out on you again! If it's important to you it's important to me."

"Er, thanks Ron." Harry said appreciating the declaration but sure Ron wouldn't want to see him try and win Ginny back. Of course while Ron missed the slip in Harry's tone his hesitation wasn't lost on Hermione who had to stifle a giggle are her love's thick headedness.

They entered the Great Hall to cheers and applause, many people were still grouped around the tables mourning yet they couldn't stifle their joy at seeing Harry's face. Harry's eyes immediately sought Ginny out. At the commotion she sat up searching for the source of the disturbance, her head with it's beautiful red hair raised up off her mothers shoulder and shimmered. That hair that framed that beautiful face, and surround those deep beautiful eyes, that were above that beautiful mouth…her hair…her eyes…her mouth…her… he slowly drifted off just looking at her.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione shouted trying to get his attention, "Someone's looking for you." Harry now realized she was pointing in the direction of a red blur hurtling towards him across the great hall. Once he spotted her he was off running forgetting everything. They smacked into each other with surprising force startling many of the people around them in the Hall but the world had disappeared for Harry Potter and his hand's searched her body for any injury and just for the joy of being able to hold her, touch her as she did the same to him.

"Harry are you OK? We thought you were dead! Don't scare me like that! What did he do to you? Did he harm you? Are you sure you're OK? Do you need anything? Oh Harry." She abruptly dropped her assault dropping her hands as she realized he was just staring at her. That's all he could do, he loved her so much. To know she cared for him, it was overwhelming.

"I'm fine Ginny, are you OK?"

"Oh, Harry I'm fine." She once again launched herself at him. He slowly pushed her back, and his heart cracked as her face fell. He quickly moved to explain, "Ginny" He really didn't know how to begin there was so much to mak up for, so much time to make up for. But wasn't that what he came to tell her? He had time now? She was safe now. "Ginny I have something important to tell you-" Ginny being Ginny decided to take matters into her own hands by forcefully wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a powerful passionate kiss which effectively stopped him mid-sentence and stopped all brain function. Poor Harry might as well have been confounded for all the coherent thoughts he was able to muster during that kiss.

"Harry!" Ron burst into the little circle of people surrounding Harry and Ginny, "What…What did I warn you about messing my sister around! Unless you plan to do right by her get your hands off her!"

"Ron, you git what do you think he's doing?!" Hermione screamed.

"Ron, you are absolutely right." Harry replied finally figuring out what he would say. "Ginny I have so much to make up for, so much I haven't done. But I can't hold this in any longer. The next few days, months, maybe even years are going to be crazy. It's going to take a lot of time for all of us to heal, but if I could have any wish it would be to spend those crazy days, months, maybe years with you." Grabbing her hand and draggin her to the stand atop the head table, suddenly feeling the urge to tell the whole room what he felt. "It's all over, for once in my life I want to love with out having to worry about putting those I love into danger. All I have done so far has been to protect those I love. I hope you understand, I love you, that is why I had to do what I did. I guess I'm asking…well…bloody hell this is complicated."

At this a sad smile crept across her face and she made to stop him, to do something to ease his pain. But he wouldn't yield, "No, let me finish. I need to do this properly, for you, for Ron, and for anyone who cares to know," he said gesturing to the crowd and winking at Ron.

"Ginny I want to do this properly. I hurt you; I'll never forgive myself for that. You have no idea how I ached for you, how I wanted to hold you, to stop your pain. To bloody stop causing your pain, yet how I wanted to protect you as well. As much as I hated hurting you I could never live in a world where you didn't exist. I want you to know I never stopped thinking about you. Every night I was gone, every night we were apart I was thinking of you. I hated keeping things from you, I hated not being able to be with you, be there for you. I've seen what it is to live a world filled with secrets to protect others; I don't want live that life. I don't want to keep things from you, and now that it's safe I feel I can finally share everything with you." As he explained this his thoughts traveled to Dumbledore.

"I want to share my life with you, everything. And I want to start by telling you something I have wanted to tell you every day we were apart. "Ginny Weasley I have fallen madly, deeply, completely, irrevocably in love with you," here he took a deep breath before continuing. "Listen to me, everyone is proud of me for defeating Voldermort but you see I just did what I had to do, what I was born to do. You, everyone one in this room went out of your way to protect me. To protect what we fight for. You did things I could never have asked of you, and that's it I didn't have to ask. You were there for me Ginny Weasley. "He turned to the now silent room, before turning back to Ginny, "You all are the true hero's of today." He was exhausted, he was in love, and he was overwhelmed by his feelings and all that had happened. Dropping to his knees with a thud he took both her hands in his, "and you Ginny are the reason I was able to do the things I did, it was the hope that when I was done I could see you again. I was driven by the hope that when this was all over I could love you again; and if I died the hope that you would live in a far better place without Voldermort. I did what I had to do, because it was my duty and because I have always dreamed that when this was over you'd have me back.

"Ginny, I don't like giving speeches, I'm sure I'm awful at them. But," he sat back on his heels and took another deep breath. "Ginerva Weasley I love you, I want to do everything for you, I want to be there for you. Spend every moment with you…I honestly can't think of anything adequate to say. I just…I can't put into words all the things I've felt since you came into my life as my love. But all I know is that he's gone and he's not coming back. This means I'm free to live my life, and you're the one I wanna spend that new freedom with.

"…That is, if you'll have me." He dropped his head realizing for the first time that she might say no. He might be too late; it might have taken him too long, he might've put her through too much. But all his fears were banished at the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Harry Potter, I have waited for you to say that for so long! Every step I have taken has been to bring me closer to you. I have loved you since the very first time I saw you on the platform." Dropping down on her knees and slowly lifting him back up, just to crush him to her in a fevered kiss to which he willingly responded. Her arms explored him before finally wrapping around his neck her lips examined his cheek, forehead, chin, before finding his lips again at which time Harry was convinced he'd found perfect happiness. They had once again lost the world around them until Ron could take no more.

"Harry you can't snog my sister right in front of me! It's just not right! I mean I'm gonna need serious therapy! Harry Potter survives and defeats Voldermort but loses it and goes completely gaga for my baby sister while standing on the head table!"

"Ronald Weasley don't make me hex you!" Ginny warmed moving closer to Harry.

"Oh Ginny I don't know about that, Hermione might object." Harry remarked making Ron turn a brilliant shad of pink.

All Harry could do was smile; his entire life had lead up to his fight with Voldermort and battle against the Death Eaters. Instead of feeling lost without a purpose Ginny Weasley had shown him in 15 minutes how much life still had to offer him, that his life still had a purpose with Voldermort gone and that it would continue better than ever. With new energy and resolve he called to Ginny, "Come with me." Taking her hand in his and jumping down off the table- he still couldn't believed he got up there and said what he did- and made his way towards the exit. Stopping only when he reached Ron and Hermione, "Ron may I?"

Rom smiled, "Hey like I said if it's important to you, it's important to me. Plus, there's no better bloke for my sister than my best mate right? Just remember hurt her and I hurt you."

"Thank you for that Ron, really" Ginny said sarcastically, "but I can handle myself. Harry, where were you taking me?"

"Right follow me, don't give me that look Ron we're just going to the common room – a very public place might I add?"

At Ron's slightly more approving look they were off.

"Harry are we really going to the common room?" Ginny asked her voice guarded

Harry wasn't sure how to respond, that's what he had intended but maybe she didn't want to…he was so confused. He'd never been as unsure of himself as he was around girls, he almost preferred dueling Voldermort at least then he knew what was expected and what to do. "Well yes, all those people staring was kind of unnerving me and I still can't believe I did all that in front of your family. And what I would really like to do right now is lie down and be with you. I mean of course, if that's OK. Is it?" he was almost shaking now.

"That sounds wonderful Harry; the common room is quite comfy I'm sure we could do something about the size of that couch." She said with a wicked smile before taking the lead and practically dragging him to the portrait of the fat lady. Ginny recited the password before once again dragging Harry inside. He looked around raising an eyebrow at her after seeing the oversized couch that was conveniently placed in front of the fireplace.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it." She said

He was weary beyond words now and just shrugged and laid down and held his arms out for Ginny to join him; an invitation which she promptly and eagerly took snuggling closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her body. She rolled over to face him placing both hands on his chest before kissing him once again. Their kisses which had been so passionate before were now lingering and sweet, the kisses of lovers who had all the time in the world.

Harry had fully intended to go to sleep when he came up to the common room, but now he was locked in an inner battle his body wanted so badly to sleep but his mind and heart couldn't take their eyes off Ginny. He struggled to keep his eyes open and remain conscious but it was a battle he was losing. Ginny noticing his inner fight smiled taking off his glasses and putting them on the floor before placing a loving kiss on each eyelid, "I think I'll take a nap on this couch, care to join me?" she whispered.

"There is nothing I'd like more, I still can't believe I did that in front of your family." He mumbled before tightening his grasp on her

"Don't worry, I loved what you did it was wonderful, and I'm sure they did too." She said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Good, wonderful is good," He mumbled. Within minutes both were fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: I noticed as I wrote this Ginny came out kinda dominant the more decisive one, but

I couldn't think of how else to write it. Harry is exhausted, he really doesn't have the energy to take charge like he'd like to. So she picks up the slack taking care of him.

I have so many ideas in my head I'm not sure what to do. Haha I hope you enjoy, if I get enough feed back I might continue it. I just had to get this idea off my chest lol.


	2. The beginning, the assingment

Sorry this took so long, i was stuck without an internet connection for a week.

thank you so much for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy!

Dawn broke slowly through the windows of the Gryffindor common room; the air was silent as the light slowly filled the room. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the prospect of getting up early. Yet the light at her eyes was relentless, moving to hide her face from her head came into forceful contact with something hard. Opening her eyes for the first time she realized she was in someone's arms. Harry's arms! Quickly yesterdays events rushed back. There he was her knight in shining armor sprawled across the couch one arm tight around her waist. She couldn't help but smile, he looked so cute while he slept. He was so peaceful, as if the worry and sorrow could melt away at the closing of his eyes.

She sighed there was no way she was getting back to sleep now. Looking around the common room for the first time she saw it occupied by sleeping bodies and cots. She'd figured people would stay but never imagined it'd be so crowded. She was amazed, the dormitories must be full. Returning her gaze Ginny set about finding to most mischievous, shocking way to wake up Harry. She was still having trouble believing what he'd done. He must have been suffering from some head injury; no way would Harry in his right mind have said such private things in public. He hated being the center of attention, yet he dragged her up on that table as if to prove himself. Finally coming to a decision she set about nibbling on his ear.

"Good morning Harry Potter," She whispered seductively. "Wake up." She was trying to be quiet so she could have him to herself for a few hours but it was nearly impossible to get the boy awake. Letting her hand travel up his shirt she trailed her fingers in small pattern on his stomach while continuing her nibbling.  
"You know, that feels wonderful," he mumbled, "I could get used to waking up this."

"Good, I could too." She responded pleased her ministrations had had the desired effect.

"Now get up I want you to myself and if we wait any longer they steal you away to _discuss important matters_." Her voice went high as she tried her best impression of McGonagall.

"Lets sleep, sleep is good." He mumbled knowing if he didn't take charge soon, she'd begin to get carried away. "What time is it anyway?" Finally sitting up, he'd given up on fighting and he was up anyway.

"It's about 10:00 I think, the suns out full force but no one else seems to be up." She responded cheerfully.

"Sheesh this room is full. You think the others are like this?"

"Probably, Say Harry why did you choose the Head Table?" Ginny asked sweetly.

Harry blushed, "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I had intended to talk to you in private but, well it was rather spur of the moment. I think I hit my head. That must be it." He finished quickly thoroughly embarrassed at his display the night before.

"Harry Potter, don't you dare act ashamed what you did yesterday was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Ginny admonished

"Wait, me defeating Voldermort or what I said?" Harry asked confused.

"What you said, I always knew you'd defeat Him. That was no surprise the surprise was being dragged onto a table with the great Harry Potter on his knees before me." She was grinning wildly.

"I'm glad you are so appreciative, but don't get used to me on my knees. I have every intention of wearing the pants!" Harry said mock defeating his right as the 'man'.

"Oh don't worry I'd never threaten your masculinity, I'm too attracted to it."

Finally awake and convinced he'd never go back to sleep Harry struggled out of the couch more sore than he could ever remember being. Figures he thought, I've been through hell and back. As he stretched, Ginny returned the couch to its normal shape and size and they both prepared for a new beginning. This beginning would be without Voldermort, without fear, and hopefully without so much pain.

"So what do you think it'll be like, this new 'world'?" Ginny asked, they had gotten dressed and were currently strolling around the Quidditch field hand in hand.

"I'm not sure, all I know is it'll be different, crazy." Harry replied thinking. So much had changed, yet all he felt was loss. Intense loss, it drowned out all other feelings, thoughts, and emotions.

"We all miss them; it'll be hard but Harry we'll get through it." Harry was shocked out of his reverie by Ginny's probing words.

"I hope so Gin, so much has changed will the wizarding world be able to change with it?"

"Harry we will adapt, humans have always been able to adapt to change. We will survive." Ginny paused as if considering her next words carefully, "They'll turn to you, you know. You're their savior."

"I'm not though; I'm no more a hero than anyone else. I don't want this glory." Harry said shaking his head.

"That's why we all love you; you do what needs to be done without regard for how people will think of you. Harry you are a born leader, born speaker, born hero. Accept it, I have." She was smiling up at him and it was infectious.

"Well as long as I have you by my side I can conquer the world!" Harry pronounced jokingly.

"Aw Harry are you COMPLETELY love sick? First yesterday –which by the way was the sappiest speech I've EVER heard. Now this-mate have you gone mental? I mean she's just my sister, I don't get it." Ron was laughing by the time he was done with his interruption.

"I'm sorry Ron, but-"and without warning Harry had tackled Ron and they began rolling across the pitch laughing.

"…Boys" Both Hermione and Ginny echoed together. With that they both left the 'idiots' alone and walked back towards the Great Hall.

Later Harry and Ron caught up with them still laughing and bearing grass stains from the scuffle.

"So Harry, are you ready for the days to come?"

"Always, are you ready for Hermione?"

"Hardee Har Har, that's not funny…at all"

As they walked quietly towards Hogwarts they surveyed the damage done. It would be a long hard road ahead. But here, and now all they could do was push forward. The thought forefront in all their minds: at least they had each other.

* * *

As they entered the Great Hall and met up with the girls the group was approached by Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, the Order would like to see you, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger in The Headmaster's Office." She nodded to them before walking briskly off again.

"Well, now it begins I guess." Ron said nervously before taking Hermione's hand and heading towards the stairs.

"I'll be right back," Was Harry's farewell before heading in to the others. He was nervous, 'what would happen now?', 'would things ever be the same now?' He didn't quite know what to think and all was silent as they marched up the winding staircase they knew so well.

"Alright you all have been a paramount part in the execution and success of these recent events." Kinsley looked at them each in turn. The room was cramped, composed of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, McGonagall, Kingsley, Neville, and the remaining members of the Order and DA. There are several decisions that need to made soon. First, we have rounded up the remaining death eaters and they are on route to Azkaban."

"Can we trust the dementors after all of this?!" Harry couldn't help his outburst.

"For the time Harry I do not believe we have a choice we have to put them away somewhere Azkaban is all we have." Kingsley said gravely noting the problem.

"Secondly we need to begin rebuilding Hogwarts as soon as possible. It is a save haven and a beacon of our new freedom. It should be returned to its former glory."

"What about the Giants and other magical creatures who's support Voldermort gained?" McGonagall pressed.

"That will be dealt with, we need a group to speak with each of them; get them to return to their own lands peaceably. Minerva can you organize that?"

"I can."

"I want to give Snape a hero's burial. Next to Dumbledore." Harry said it quietly and gravely. Almost as if to himself and most thought they had misheard.

"I beg your pardon Harry, Serverus Snape!" Molly Screamed thinking immediately of her boy.

"We were wrong, all wrong. It's, it's complicated but trust me he wasn't as he seemed."

"I'm sorry Harry but how exactly do you know this?" Molly had stopped shrieking but her voice had not lost her edge.

"Molly calm down has Harry ever tried to lead us wrong?" Mr. Weasley prodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry it's just…"

"I understand Mrs. Weasley but Snape protected us, all of us. The entire time he was playing a part for Dumbledore. I saw it in his memories, all of it." Harry paused thinking of his father's actions, his mother's friendship. "It's in the pensieve if you want to see it. I can't relate all he did, but it's true he was close to Voldermort for us, to protect me, my mother's blood."

"Alright it will be taken into consideration." Kinglsey said trying to appease everyone.

"No! We will do what is right!" Harry's voiced an edge it didn't have 6 weeks ago.

Without even meaning to he suddenly took charge. "We need to give all of the dead proper burials I believe a section of Hogwarts should be dedicated as a cemetery for the Hero's of the Final Battle against Voldermort. Snape should be there. I also think that Voldermort's body should be destroyed. Are there any problems with that any practices? Can we just burn it? It should be destroyed, no headstone, nothing. He has ceased to exist. The Ministry, what is to be done of the Ministry surely it can't go on as it has been? Someone should get together and reform it. This is the dawning of a new age, one without fear."

"That's all well and good Harry but who is qualified to make those decisions?" Hermione asked.

"Kingsley, as acting Minister; shouldn't you?" Harry asked, "Form a committee of wizards from all parts, together we can make things right again. They weren't always bad, let's go back to how it was. There was life before Voldermort, there will be life after him."

"I agree." Mr. Weasley said

"I too," was Molly's assent.

"And I," came from Kingsley

Soon the room chorused the like opinion.

"Alright," Kingsley struggled to regain control as Harry blushed and shyly relinquished it,backing back towards his friends. "All these things will be started, Minerva gather the teachers and start the plans for the grave yard and get a group for the creatures."

"Alright."

"Molly can you see to the remaining survivors, help their families get a list together of who is staying, who is in need of help and who have died."

"I will."

"Arthur, I need you to help with the ministry committee. We need our government up and running as soon as possible."

"I'm on it."

With that most of the adults filed out of the room at Molly, Arthur, and Minerva's calling. Yet the DA remained.

"Kingsley, what are we going to do you aren't leaving us out after all of this are you." Neville asked slightly accusing.

"No, not at all; you've got an assignment. Round up only those you can trust. Dumbledore's Army is needed." Kinsley said with a solemnity only ruined by his smile.

A/N ok here's the second bit. I'm working on it, not the fastest writer there is. The next chapter may take a little longer, school starts tomorrow and i have to think of a great adventure for the DA to go on. haha any ideas?


	3. choosings and slow movings of Decisions

A/N: Allimom I thoroughly enjoyed your idea as soon as I read it and intend to pursue it a bit. I'm still not sure I'm gonna send the whole DA off. I'm thinking a small number of them. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I was so thrilled!

* * *

Harry paced the space before his bed, back and forth, back and forth. The DA was going on a mission. They had only just finished things here and they were on a mission. He didn't know whether he was happy things were moving again or upset his peace would be over. Well not totally over, Ginny had already attacked him letting him know she was going. When he'd protested he'd gotten a withering look and some scary threats for his trouble. Seems she wouldn't be separated from him that easy, not that he minded all that much.

As the unofficial leaders of the DA Harry and Neville had been approached with the idea, not that they'd had much choice; as soon as Kingsley had voiced it the group had set up such a commotion that neither could've objected had they wanted to. The world had definitely changed, with magical creatures, alliances, and everything. Someone needed to see about the other schools. As students it would best for them to interact with their comrades from other schools and inform them of Voldermort's demise and the new Ministry. This wasn't just Dumbledore's battle, and they were beginning to see it never was. The trouble came with selecting who would go where, everyone had an opinion of where they should go but it was up to Harry and Neville to actually decide. The idea of a co-leader really appealed to Harry. It'd always been Ron, Hermione, and him. When they left Neville had filled his shoes, he'd done such a good job Harry couldn't think of demoting him now. Hermione and Ron were happy to follow the co-presidents and it just worked. It was nice, having people to bounce idea's off of, Harry had never enjoyed being alone. He smiled; it didn't look like he'd ever be alone again. That was really very comforting, not even a lonely summer loomed on his horizon. With a silly grin he set back to his pacing. They needed competent members to see to the magical creature problem, McGonagall had already approached them. As young as he felt, and as inadequate as he felt Harry had realized…He was at the forefront. The Ministry was in shambles, the teachers were scared, and the Aurors had plenty on hand. He and the others they were of age, they had battle experience, and people were turning to them! It was truly their time to shine. It was officially time to undo the apron strings; they were adults and ready to take on this new world. It blew him away…though that had been happening a lot lately. He paced some more thinking of who would be good where. He really needed to talk to Ron and Hermione, and especially Neville. Neville had been there all along he knew who would be good for what. Harry was still leaning towards Ron with the Magical creatures he was hoping for Ron's brother's help as well. At the same time though sending Ron off with McGonagall would break up their trio. He needed Hermione with the school's she definitely fit there. This was so hard! "Why can't this be simple? Why does everything_ have_ to be complicated?!" he suddenly shook, running his hands through his hair.

"Harry Potter, when have things ever been simple, for anyone?" Ginny's voice was a welcome interruption from the endless cycle of thoughts and he was relieved as she walked in and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" she asked sweetly. Listening patiently as Harry dished about their mission and the positions.

"I'm sure this doesn't help but I'm going where ever you are." She leaned around his shoulder hands still locked around him to look at his face. She stared at him as if to prove her point. "And for the others, I think I would enjoy seeing Dean and Seamus at Durmstrang. Neville would be the most amusing but I'm thinking you want him with you. Luna is reliable; she could go to Beauxbaton's though Cho would fit in better. How is Cho's dueling? "

"She's good, can't match up to the great Ginny Weasley though" Harry replied flashing a cheeky smile.

Ginny turned him around and slapped him on the shoulder playfully, "I never said I was great! That's not fair!"

"You are amazing; I was just teasing about your little opinion on who should lead me to the Ravenclaw Common Room."

"Oh…that."

"Don't worry; I had eyes only for you."

"Harry Potter, I never knew you for a sweet talker."

"Good I'm not; I'm really just winging it. I'm just so happy all this is over and we are both ok. Well we're alive, I'm not sure about ok yet. …don't get used to the sappy speeches though." With that he tried to restore some of his 'manly dignity'.

"If we aren't ok we will be, don't you doubt it. Now why don't we list things we need done, who we have, and where they can go. That'll get things moving and we can have it all down." She finished, looking for parchment and quill.

"Aw, Hermione would be proud a list…oh joy!"

"Hey wonder boy, suck it up and help me. This room is a disaster!"

"What can I say it's the Boy's Dorm." Harry said throwing his hands in the air and pulling out paper from under the mattress and a quill from the bedside table.

"Here, make the list. I need to pace while I think, it helps…a little." He said passing her the parchment as she took a seat on his bed.

"I don't want the whole of the D.A. gone the school still needs some of us, but we are the leading force in these times." He said pondering. 'What would the Order have done? He wished he had Sirius, Remus, and his father. They would have known what to do. They were gone, all gone. They weren't coming back, it was for him. They died so he could live, and here he had the chance to make their sacrifices come to fruition. As he thought of their deaths he thought of their cause. They died for him, because they believed in him, because they believed in a cause. For the latter two they believed he could help bring that cause to life. And here he was; hiding in his room with his girlfriend without a single idea of what to do. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. The storm was over, but the clouds had not cleared and after a few silent minutes neither had his mind. "I…I…I'm flying blind Ginny, I don't know these members like I used to. Ginny," he turned to her almost desperate, almost. "who would you send?" he waited patiently as she thought.

"Dean should help; he was one of the first and has always been loyal. He proved his worth 7 times over throughout the years. He should definitely go, I believe with the Magical creatures."

"Alright, great Dean, good idea put that down under magical creatures." Harry responded excited. "Speaking of Dean, what about Seamus, he's a hell of caster I think he should stay here protect the castle."

"He'll think you're leaving him behind. 'Protecting the castle' should be left to the adults. What exactly do we need to do?"

"We need to set up a group to aid McGonagall in her Magical Creatures plan. We need one group to go to each of the schools to inform of them of exactly what has happened. They should hear the story from us, we witnessed it. And I had wanted to leave some here to aid when needed, especially with restoration. We need people to plan the gravesite memorial as well." Harry replied concisely.

"Ok that's a lot of jobs. Now we know that many of those already have teachers assigned to lead them. Think of the leaders you have Harry this doesn't have to be just your burden. This was founded by you, Ron, and Hermione. Luna, Neville, and I lead while you were gone. I think that maybe you should call of us together; together we can better ascertain what is best of the D.A."

"You amaze me."

"You if you weren't so worried about everyone else, you'd thought of it yourself. Let others in Harry. You're not alone; I'm gonna make sure you are _Never_ alone again…unless you want to be of course" she finished blushing.

"That is an irresistible offer." Harry said closing the space between them. He cupped her face in his hands, gently tilting her head back as he caressed her lips slowly, very slowly. It didn't last though; as her arms went around his neck and his hands went to her hair their kiss became more and more impassioned. There was a fire burning between so hot and voracious they couldn't stop. She melted in his hands as his lips moved against hers passionate, fierce. His mind was hazy as he felt her tongue against his lips and opened his mouth as their tongues danced, it could have gone on forever. It might have, had Hermione chose that moment to walk in. Harry and Ginny sprung apart and both blushed in unison.

"Harry I….oh, oh, my I….I'll" Hermione said backing back out of the room.

"Wait Hermione," Ginny called trying to keep her face calm. "What did you need, we were just going to see you and Ron."

"Really? Um well actually Ron sent me up to get you he and Neville have some idea's about the memorial they wanted to share with you. I've never thought this, but maybe its good Ron is lazy. I'm sure he would've appreciated the view." Hermione said giggling.

"Shut up Hermione," Harry said sourly. "Where are they?"

"In the library, we'll see you down there in a few…" Hermione said leaving the time period open purposely before dancing out of the room.

"I like her idea" Ginny said evilly before reaching up to wrap her arms around Harry's neck again as the door closed. Their kiss was fervent his blood felt like it was boiling under his skin. When they finally came up for air he was gasping. Her fingers knotted in his hair, his arms crushed her body to his and he explored her mouth, her jaw, her neck. She gasped as he pressed his mouth against the tender skin on her neck and collarbone. He smiled continuing his trail of kisses pausing on her pulse point to leave just a small mark. He smiled again as she gasped and clutched him to her. It was wonderful he held her flush to him and once again found her mouth, she was his everything. He pulled back smiling at her, "I love you." He said before kissing her again. This kiss was long, slow, and sweet. It was a kiss that held within it forever. "We should probably go down now." He said reluctantly, almost hoping she would protest.

"Alright…duty calls." She said smiling knowing they would both rather stay. As they proceeded to the library Neville and Ron were too excited about their brilliant idea's to notice the two's ruffled clothes, mussed hair, and wistful expressions. None of it however escaped Hermione who resolved to have a talk with Ginny later. She trusted Harry but things had changed them all; she didn't want them too…excited about their beginning.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it, I'm really out of practice with my fluff and I'm trying. Sorry!! Also I am very open to ideas. Anything you want to see? Leave a comment! Please the hit/comment ratio is rather depressing. You see I don't know if you read and thought this is complete crap! If you don't review. There is your motivation! Um, not really sure who's going where right now, I pulled up the list of D.A. members and realized holy crap I only know like half these people! If ya'll have any ideas of who should go where leave a comment. Thanks to all who reviewed it's a never ending source of inspiration and encouragement. 


	4. The Talk, The Plans, The Game!

Once again thank you so much for the reviews!! I love them, lets me know what ya'll think. what ya'll like...they're important!! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"So what is this wonderful plan?" Harry asked eager to hear it and get out of there; not that he didn't care about his best friend but his thoughts were very unfairly distracted by his best friend's sister who was wickedly rubbing her hand along his leg.

"Well we were thinking about it and with all the sadness going around we should do something to try improving the mood. I…we came up with the idea of a quidditch game. Try to get things back to the way they were. At the game we can bring up the idea of the Memorial graveyard and have people who would like to help sign up," Ron was practically jumping out of his seat in his excitement. "I think we should do what you said, get things back to the way they were, or at least as close as we can."

"A quidditch game?" Ginny repeated skeptically.

"Yeah, a game," Ron responded uncertain.

"That's great!! I can't wait to play!" Ginny said hopping up and down.

"Wonderful, I just hope everyone else will be as excited." Harry mused.

"Of course they will be Harry; most people just want to do_ Something_. They don't want to sit there a think about all that's happened they wanna do something that feels like moving on." Hermione reasoned.

"Alright, can you plan this with Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Of course mate, Hermione you ready?" Ron's excitement was infectious.

"Oh alright," she conceded, thinking twice she added, "Ginny before you leave can I have a word?"

"Of course," Ginny responded confused.

"Perfect, Ron I'll meet you in the common room to begin planning in ten."

"Alright see you up there!" Ron ran out of the room with more vigor than was probably necessary. Hermione followed shaking her head before throwing Ginny a meaningful look.

"Harry, about the magical creatures; McGonagall wants us to send some members to help her on her journey. I think each of us who acted as leaders should accompany one group. That we can delegate and observe; we can communicate and keep a united leadership even divided."

"Neville that's brilliant, any idea's on whom to send where?" Harry asked, though his thoughts were focused his eyes couldn't help following Ginny as she left the room following Hermione out.

"Actually I do, I think Luna would do well at Beauxbaton's." Neville said completely serious. Not missing Harry's distraction over Ginny and taking advantage.

Harry had never known you could choke on air, he discovered it fairly quickly as he choked and spluttered. "You wanna send Luna where?!" He respected Luna but honestly did not see the match.

"To Beauxbaton's her sense of decorum and style will be a perfect match. It's perfect!" Neville said keeping his calm, serious composure.

"Her what? Are we still talking about Luna Lovegood?" Harry was totally lost. He was sure he had the dumbest expression on his face, he felt retarded. Was Neville really talking about Luna? What was going on?

Neville rolled out of his chair he was laughing so hard, "No of course not. She… would be…perfect…for Magical Creatures." He struggled with the sentence through his laughter. He had literally begun rolling around.

"Neville…did you just tell a joke?" Harry was dumbfounded; he'd never seen Neville so calmly pull of a joke. It was brilliant.

"Yes, you seemed so serious…and quite distracted. You needed to lighten up. No don't worry I have a list of who I think should go where I'll send it to you later tonight. Harry you've done a lot, it's ok to let others handle things. You are the leader of the D.A. but we managed while you were gone. We can handle things if you need us to. You really don't have to do this all by yourself. You're not alone; sometimes it seems like you still don't see that. We are all in pain; it's scary not seeing you grieve. You just move on to the next goal, the next challenge. Maybe it's just your way, but I wanted you to know it is ok to grieve. It's ok to breakdown, we're here for you. If you need us we can take the reigns till you're ready. We are here for you." Neville finished with a pat on Harry's back as he walked out the door; turning at the doorway, "I'll send that list over tonight."

Harry just stood there, he'd never thought about it. Yeah, he'd grieved just he'd never been able to sit around and wallow it…he'd tried; thinking back to other times, other pains. He'd tried but either friends or other circumstances hadn't allowed it. He'd never really been able to flounder with hurt, and for that he was gland. There was always a challenge ahead, he'd needed to just get over it and move on. Now that there was really no where to move to how would he handle all he'd lost. It hurt so badly sometimes, it just tore at him. Yet, he knew it'd get better the shadows would clear and a new day would dawn. And he knew that with their help he'd survive, Neville was right; he needed to go out and just free his mind. It was a new dawn, the clouds had cleared. He needed to let go of all that had consumed him these long years. It was over…finally and truly over. And it hit him, he needed to fly. Fly until his head was as clear as the skies and he'd made peace with everyone. He resolved to borrow a broom and find Ginny as he walked out the door to free himself.

"Ginny, thank you for listening. I was really worried you'd take this the wrong way; I'm not trying to be your mother or anything. I just wanted to talk…you know girl to girl. You're so important to me, I didn't want…you know…to happen and we not be able to talk about it."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks shocked and frightened…were they talking about…_That?! _Oh Lord, did she think that they'd… Of course she didn't, when would they have had time, he thought practically. Of course he'd thought about it before now. His cheeks flushed as he remembered exactly how many times he had thought about it. Ginny's voice interrupted his train of thought before he blushed further.

"Thanks for looking out for me Hermione, I'll admit I was a little miffed thinking you were gonna lecture me. I've never been with anyone, I've always kind in the back of my mind wanted Harry to be my first. But that doesn't mean we're gonna do it right now. I love Harry….more than anything. But that's something special; I don't want to just give myself away because we are all mourning. I want it to be about us, I'm worried if we," she blushed, "make love now it'd be because of what we've been through; how much we've missed each other." Her nose wrinkled, "Now that I think about it if I follow that logic that would make it about Voldermort. That is beyond gross. Thanks, if it does happen you'll be the first to know." She swept Hermione up into a tight hug.

Harry was both relieved and shocked. His first thoughts were, she hasn't been with anyone? She wants to save herself….for me? She's amazing!

Hurriedly racing towards the common room, Harry was lost in his thoughts. He didn't even notice when a certain red head snuck up behind him.

"Hey Harry," she said twining her fingers in his.

"Hey sexy, How was _the talk_?" Harry laughed noting the surprise in her eyes. "What? …that bad?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"What Hermione said." Ginny said narrowing her eyes at him.

Harry flushed bright red, "Well…I….I didn't hear on purpose! I was walking back trying to find you and I kinda heard. And well it's not exactly a conversation you can tear yourself away from." He finished ducking his head sheepishly.

"Oh, well… ok, I guess it saves me the embarrassment of relaying it." She fell silent wondering how much he had heard, what he thought. "What all did you hear?"

"Well I'm pretty sure it was the end, I head Hermione thanking you for listening and then you…you told her not to worry…" he said ending feeling shy and embarrassed.

"Ah, and what did you think about what I said?" She took this opportunity to round on him, his back against the wall.

"I thought it proved even more how amazing a person you are." Harry responded wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. "What you said made me feel wonderful. It made me think too." He whispered.

"Well, it was true. I am a virgin, I do think it's something special." She blushed, "And I'd always dreamed you'd be my first."

"You wanna hear a secret?" he whispered in her ear. "That's exactly how I am, I feel the same way. I want you, no one else." With that he grabbed her hand and dragged her off towards the quidditch pitch.

"Harry, Harry where are we going?"

"Neville said some things to me, got me thinking. There are some things I wanna share with you; about what happened. Flying is my safe space; everything is ok when I'm flying. It's a way to accept what's happened, a way to let go; make peace. You are the one I wanna do that with.

As they approached the center of the pitch Harry took both Ginny's hands in his. "I'm not quite sure how to start. It was, well…what I wanted to tell you the most was the end. When I went to fight Voldermort I believed that I had to die. I don't completely know how to explain it, but all I can say is that I had to believe that I had to die. I had to be willing to die, for Voldermort to be defeated. Part of him transferred itself to me, so as long as part of him was in me he'd live. Or that's what I thought, so I approached him. It was so hard not to fight him, punish him for all he's done."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said pain filling her eyes.

"I saw you when I was leaving; I wanted to reach out to you. Say good bye but I couldn't. I knew that if I spoke to you, I wouldn't be able to do it. I love you too much. I had to, for you, for everyone to end it." Seeing the pain for him build in her eyes he scrambled to get to his point. He didn't want to dump on her at all. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. "Ginny! Don't you feel bad for me; I was willing to do what I had to. I was able because I had already experienced the most magical moments; those moments were the ones I had with you. What I really wanted to explain was, when He leveled his wand at me. When he was going to kill me, you were on my mind. I was content knowing my last thoughts were of Ginny Weasley. As he spoke the killing curse, I was thinking your name. You were the last person I thought of as I waited for Voldermort to kill me. When Hagrid dumped me on the ground I wanted to reach out to you all. You have no idea how your faith in me, made me stronger. You didn't believe his lies, his twisted tales. I've kept everything bottled up, I always have. If it's alright I'd like to share some of it with you." He looked at her, lost himself in her; there was no pity in her eyes, no sorrow for him. Just love, she wasn't gonna feel bad for him. She would be strong with him, love with him, fight with him.

"I'd love to hear about it." She said going on tip-toe to kiss him. They laid down on the soft grass, Harry on his back limbs spread out one arm around Ginny. Ginny lying on her stomach head on his chest slowly drawing shapes with her fingers.

"Well, I was scared. Angry as well, I was so angry I couldn't understand it. I was always upset; nothing was going right for most of it. We fought a lot; it hurt to fight so much. Ron, Hermione, and I found it wasn't the adventure we'd thought. It was huge, so much bigger than we were…" As he told her small details, shared his emotions, poured out his soul Ginny listened. In turn telling Harry about how Hogwarts had been while he was gone. They looked at the sky, centered in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. They shared about what they'd thought and felt; the joys and pains; and their hopes for tomorrow.

"Hey Ginny are you ready to fly?" Harry said feeling lighter than ever, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"You have no idea." Ginny sprung up and they raced to the shed before pulling out spare brooms. Shooting off into the sky, they flew and flew; tossing around a Quaffle and just messing around. They flew around each other, showing off, and letting off all their frustrations. They looped, spiraled, and experimented with tricks. The sky was their playground. Until breathless, hair tousled and hearts pounding they landed. Laughing as they both collapsed on the ground exhausted and happy. It'd been a good day, as the sun set in the west painting the sky brilliant shades of red, purple, orange they walked back to the castle hand in hand. There was a lot to do…lots to learn…lots of time.

* * *

The next days passed quickly Mrs. Weasley and others helping the grieving and slowly clearing them out of Hogwarts. Arranging homes, shelters, and soon it was done. Hogwarts was practically empty. Once family members searches for each other stopped showing up the group realized how deserted it was. The only remaining occupants were the members of the D.A who were willing to stay and help. Harry had gotten the list, and with McGonagall's help organized the magical creatures group that was headed off. Luna would be the D.A. representative along with a couple of other trusted members. Mainly though it was a force of adults McGonagall had called in favors with. Magical Creatures dept. of the ministry was fairly intact and would help in any way possible. Hagrid was excited to once again visit the Giants…though no one knew why.

Ron and Hermione raced around planning the memorial and the quidditch match. The plans for the official gravesite were still very much up in there because Harry adamantly insisted upon having the input of all the survivors and all those who had losses in the battle. But the quidditch game was set in stone. It would be a open match, anyone who wished to play would play. The idea was to have four teams and a championship. The four teams would be the four houses, but house wasn't important and wouldn't be a filter. Even so Harry was the Gryffindor seeker and Ginny one of it's chasers while Ron and other D.A members filled out the rest of the team they were eager to see even the adults step up to play. As the teams filled up the excitement grew and a few days before the match people began arriving for the spectacle. A story was run by the Daily Prophet on how Hogwarts was bringing life back to a shocked people. (Thankfully the writer was someone OTHER than Rita Skeeter.) A small trophy was created and all was well as excitement mounted. On the other hand the reorganization of the Ministry was a unpleasant and tedious task that Mr. Weasley and Shacklebolt stuck even in its monotony. Thankfully most of the previous members whose histories could be called into question fled. Making the process move much faster even so, deciding who would go where, and tracking down people on the run to give their jobs back was tiresome.

"Have you been practicing Harry?" Ron blubbered excited. As he approached him at breakfast propping his broom against the table as he slide into his seat. Harry had hoped to talk to Ginny that morning but he hadn't been able to find her all morning. Unfortunately there was no way to repeat their first night so she slept in the girls dorm and he in the boys. He'd have loved to retake a place next to her but there really wasn't a 'proper' way to approach it. He lost himself in his thoughts as Ron went on about the match thinking of his Firebolt, Hedwig, Mad Eye all that he'd lost that night. He wanted to compete was ecstatic about it but he really needed a broom. At the same time he didn't want a new broom…he wanted his Firebolt.

"Harry…Harry…Harry! Did you hear me at all?" Ron sounded exasperated, and looked a little hurt.

"Huh? I'm sorry Ron…I was thinking about my Firebolt…and that reminded me of Hedwig, and that night…" Harry looked down slightly ashamed he'd ignored his friend.

"Its ok mate, what I was saying is you need to practice. Even the great Harry Potter's gonna be a little rusty after more than a year off."

"But Ron I haven't got a broom, and I'm not looking forward to using one of the school's. But you're right I need to get out there again."

"I know I'm right, which is why we have you haven't seen Ginny all morning?" Ron said a wicked grin spreading across his face as his eyes locked on something above Harry's head. Harry whirled around to see Ginny and Hermione right behind him holding a conspicuously shaped package.

"Ginny! Hermione!" His eyes locked on the brown packaging, "You…You…"

"Got you something you completely deserve?" Hermione chimed in.

"Wanna see that crazy flighthappy smile?" Ron prodded.

"Can't wait to race you?" Ginny finally echoed a competitive flash jumping into her eyes as she smiled. Thrilled to see Harry this happy.

"You all are the most amazing people I have ever met." Harry said taking the package Ginny handed him.

"Harry…close your mouth."

"Right…ok" Harry responded in his own world as he slowly unwrapped the broom, the Firebolt seemed to hum in his hands. It felt like it belonged there, as if it had never left his hand before now. It wasn't his, wouldn't be what his last one was immediately; but he believed it had endless possibilities. And it had been given to him once again by people who cared for him and showed him everyday how not alone he was. He just stared at it in his hands, it was perfect.

"Well are you gonna stare at it or are you gonna ride it?" Ron asked.

"Come on I'll show you how a broom should be ridden." Ginny challenged racing out the door towards the pitch to where here own broom was stashed.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Harry retorted racing after her.

Ron stayed behind looking at Hermione, "Any way I can convince you to join us?" he asked knowing Hermione's loath of flying.

"Not a chance."

"Ok I'll stay with you then."

"No, no, no I've gotta take pictures. You have to be in them. We're doing a photo memorial of the reconstruction and all we're doing to make this better."

"Oh…well as you know my right side is my best side…and don't take any pictures of me doing anything stupid….and-"

"Ron, shut up and get out there." Hermione said shaking her head.

Ron broke out into a huge grin, "Yes mam!"

* * *

Well there's the next bit, hope you enjoy it. i have no idea how i'm gonna write this game. i'll probably resort to looking in the past books and borrowing a little from each of the games she describes. Unfortunately I don't remember enough about the rules and such of the game for me to write my own. i'm sorry! if you have a way you think the game should go review or email me your idea, i'd love the feed back is my email if you'd like to pitch in. 


	5. The Starting line up The Big game pt 1

Had to break this into two parts cuz of length. Sorry for the slow updates, senior year it's crazy!!! I'll try and be better about updates.

* * *

the days before the match people had flocked to Hogwarts to see all that they had done. They Daily Prophet had even offered to do an article on Hogwarts and what it was trying to accomplish. With the promise that Rita Skeeter would not be involved the article was published expressing Hogwarts desire to live on without Voldermort and the hope for the memorial cemetery. It also went into detail about the final battle with an expose about Harry's duel; much to his embarrassment. It detailed his courage, how he had 'appeared out of nowhere to protect Mrs. Weasley after she bravely took down Voldermort's best lieutenant Bellatrix Lestrange.' And with eye-witness accounts repeated much of his argument with Voldermort. Harry blushed as he saw another paper in another hand, his cheeks coloring as he saw the look on their faces. He knew what they read was true; it didn't make it any less embarrassing. 

"Would you sign this Mr. Potter?" A woman asked shoving a quill and a copy of the Daily Prophet in his face.

"I will, do you really want me to sign it though? I just did what I had to."

"That's what makes you special Mr. Potter." She responded admiration in her eyes.

Harry look down at the Prophet the words 'I was ready to die to stop you' was emblazoned across the top the words 'from hurting these people' under it in slightly smaller print. He was shocked to see his words in bold print, shocked that this much positive attention was being paid. As he bent to sign a free space on the page the woman spoke once more," Did you…did you really beat him with Expelliarmus?" she asked amazed.

Harry finished signing and smiled, "Yes I did, I guess it's my trademark."

"You are truly a magnificent wizard Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry."

"Goodbye Harry." The woman scuttled away clutching her copy to her chest.

Harry shook his head.

"Oh, Harry cheer up that's her talisman that the bad times are over. You did it; she wants proof…" a slow smile spread across Ginny's face, "even if it's in the form of a signature."

"Why don't they ask for yours? You did a lot!" Maybe the day the Prophet does an expose on the D.A. then they'll ask." She said giggling.

"That could be arranged." Harry said taking her hand as they walked through the great hall.

"You wouldn't…"

"Of course I would…"

"Come on let's go practice," Ginny replied trying to end the conversation.

* * *

It was the Friday before the game – the game was set to be played that Saturday- and Harry and Ginny were once again practicing on the pitch with the other hopefuls. The Teams had been set up of a motley crew of old hands and current members and Harry was thrilled at the turn out. He was even more shocked at the secretive third team. They had taken the name Societas Draconis (Order of the Dragon). Apparently having the house names wasn't "suitable" and the competition of the best name had begun some days ago. His mouth visibly dropped as he watched the Societas Draconis practice. They were OLLLDDD yet they're more agile than poor Neville who had agreed to be one of their chasers. Harry shook his head as he thought of his reaction when he'd seen the list 

Team Three Societas Draconis:

Neville Longbottom, Chaser

Minerva McGonagall, Chaser

Molly Weasley, Chaser

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Beater

Hestia Jones, Beater

Luna Lovegood, Keeper

Cho Chang, seeker

It was the strangest team he'd seen yet; yet their composition seemed to work for them. The adult turn out in each of the teams was astounding and Harry was stoked, it was true…everyone loved Quidditch…well everyone but Hermione.

Ginny floated over to him, her face full of light as she smiled. "Hey Harry, mom wants to know when your coming back to the Burrow to stay. You're coming back with us right?" Her question turned stern as she finished. The point had come up earlier as Mrs. Weasley was eager to get her family – which included Harry and Hermione- back together in her home.

"Of course I'm coming…I'm bunking in your room right?" He said smiling

"Ha ha, that's very funny; sure if you want to kill my mother." She said but her expression betrayed how much she'd enjoy that particular arrangement.

"Nah, I like her. How 'bout after the game when we get reconstruction truly started. Then we can correspond with the group building the memorial and plan from the burrow the other trips."

"Sounds great I'll tell her." And like that she was gone, racing off to relay her message to her mother. Mrs. Weasley was trying to remember exactly how to maneuver a broom. It was surprising, her insistence to play on the adult team; but after her display in her fight with Bellatrix _no one_ wanted to tell Mrs. Weasley no. Harry stared down the 500ft pitch examining how everything was coming together when his thoughts were interrupted by a sound he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Test…Test…IS THIS THING WORKING?"

"Yes Lee, yes it's working!!!" McGonagall screamed to him from the pitch, her voice amplified by her wand

"Oh thanks Professor!" Lee shouted back, forgetting again the amplification.

Harry cringed; maybe there were things he wouldn't miss about this game. Laughing he flew over to greet Lee. "Ready for this Lee, this announcer box has missed you."

"Of course I'm ready, Harry I can't wait to see the first game! Think McGonagall still has it?"

"Yes McGonagall still has it!" Professor McGonagall answered for herself as she flew by deftly catching the Quaffle and tossing it to Molly. Lee's mouth fell open, and Harry once again laughed as he again flew off.

"Harry! What's our name? We can't let the adults beat us out!" Ron was desperate. He'd just heard of the change and couldn't dream of his mother's team having a better name.

"I don't know ask your team." Harry responded.

"But, what's ya'lls name?"

"I don't know I'm letting Ginny and George decide." Harry shrugged

"Oh jeez ya'll are gonna end up the Harpies or the Bogies or something."

"Better than the nameless…" Harry hinted.

Ron groaned before flying off to locate Seamus and Dean to find a name.

As Harry turned around to again practice a Quaffle literally smacked him in the side of the head.

"Ouch!" He said rubbing his ear as Ginny flew by giggling. Scoring and turning around she approached slowly.

"Oops sorry Harry kinda lost control there." She said beaming

"You accidentally bounced a Quaffle off the side of my head, back into your hands and then inadvertently got it in the goal?" He said incredulous still confused as to the need for punishment.

"Aw your hurt, I better take you to the infirmary…wait she's not here…I guess I'll have to fix you up myself." Ginny said winking before taking his hand and heading towards the ground.

"Oh you're wicked." Harry said though he didn't once object

"Ginny! Ginny, where are you to going?" Even Quidditch practice couldn't distract Mrs. Weasley's hawk like eyes.

"We gotta go mom, Harry got hit in the head with a Quaffle I'm gonna get him something for the pain so he'll be ready for tomorrow's game. We'll be back, DON'T WORRY!" Ginny's tone warned she would be a very unhappy camper if they were bothered.

Mrs. Weasley smiled a knowing smile before deciding she trusted them both, "Alright, take care Harry. Ginny, don't get into trouble." Was Molly's only warning before she once again joined the Chasers.

"Wow, your mom's really come to trust you Ginny." Harry said as he let her lead him to wherever they were going.

"Oh not at all, she doesn't trust me as far as she can throw me. It's you she trusts." Ginny laughed skipping forwards…no where near the infirmary.

They ended up back in the Gryffindor common room. With just about everyone else gone or at practice they had the room to themselves and Ginny intended to take advantage of it. After walking in she rounded on Harry, "Come here, lemme help you headache."

"I don't have a-mpmh" he was cut off by a sudden kiss from Ginny.

"Shh…" breathed Ginny. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his trailed up and down her back, resting at her hips. He looked at her questioningly and she slowly began to remove his T-shirt.

"You're right," she said, "Follow me, I've got a private room." She said leading him upstairs before rounding on him again, the door safely locked. Harry didn't ask anymore questions and suddenly they were on her bed, he ached for her, desperately. He wanted more than to discover her body with fingers and mouths and skin against skin. His eyes burned as she removed her shirt, he couldn't help but drink in the view. She was in amazing shape. It didn't show when she was in her robes but her trim stomach lead to a faint six pack and slightly narrow hips. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't stare for long before his lips were again drawn to her. Emotions surged through Harry's system. Heat flooded through his veins burning him up inside.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered exploring her neck as he breathed out across her collar bone.

She shivered and his lips lightly trailed their way up her neck his hands threading through her hair. She marveled as she traced the muscles in his arms and stomach, he wasn't too built up be a certain strength exuded from his figure and showed in his abs and chest. Gripping his shoulders she levered her body until she was lying across his chest smiling glibly. She began kissing her way up his chest journeying from navel to nipple. Smiling as her ministrations elicited moans and sighs from her beloved. She couldn't help but giggle as Harry tried to stifle a moan as she nibbled on his nipple.

"My God Ginny…" he breathed. "My turn," and with that he flipped her over and began work on her bra. She stopped him, sat up and unfastened it herself; looking to him for approval as it fell away.

"My God," Harry repeated again laying her down. He mimicked her actions dipping his tongue into her belly button before trailing kisses up to her chest. Latching onto on her breasts he began licking and biting, trying to bring her up to where he had been seconds before. He smiled as she began to squirm and moan, freeing her boob he moved up to her mouth again. Kissing her slowly, gently he held her face in his hands, "I love you." He kissed her again, slowly wrapping his arms around her, leaving her breathless. They continued exploring with hands and lips; skin on skin. Unfortunately both knew now wasn't the time. They had a feeling that Ginny's dorm room wasn't the place – and most importantly they didn't have a condom. Or four. So they lay there together whispering, slowly pulling their clothes on trying to suppress their mutual desire.

"It's probably time to make an appearance, especially for mother's sake; it's almost dinner time."

"Wow it is!" Harry was slightly embarrassed by his lame answer but his head was still spinning. "I'm sorry, my head's still….I mean, I've never…just give me a minute."

Ginny giggled, "Am I that amazing?" rolling over to look him in the eyes.

Composing himself Harry answered, "You are." He stared into her blue eyes struck by the depth of emotion in them.

They entered the Great Hall hand in hand before locating Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and they others.

"Hermione, did you get any good pictures?" Ginny asked pleasantly as they sat down.

"Yeah, I got a great one of Ginny hitting Harry in the head with a Quaffle, and one of Ron making this amazing catch. I also got one of McGonagall chasing down Dean; the woman's got some go."

The rest of her pictures went unnoticed as both Ron and Mr. Weasley exclaimed, "Ginny hit Harry in the head with a Quaffle?!"

"Oh Arthur be reasonable, it was an accident, they're all a little rusty." Mrs. Weasley interjected in a most un-Molly like way giving her daughter a smile.

"Nice shot sis."

"Thanks Ron I appreciate it." Harry deadpanned.

"No Problem mate!" Ron answered digging into his food again with gusto.

And with that they took Ron's lead and dug in, all of them starving from their workout.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending, but this is all I have so far and I really wanted to something up. Part two will come soon!! 

Read and Review!!


End file.
